No Guarantees
by JoyfulHeartEO
Summary: Got inspiration for this after seeing Deathly Hallows Pt1...a little scene at Shell Cottage between Ron/Hermione and the aftermath of Bellatrix's actions and that particular word on Hermiones arm. Will they finally admit how they feel before its too late?


**So...I haven't written or read any fanfiction in a very long time. However...I saw Deathly Hallows twice this weekend and my love for Harry Potter gave me some inspiration to write something.**

Deathly Hallows is not only my favorite book in the Harry Potter series...but it's my favorite book EVER. I'm a huge Ron/Hermione shipper and there was always a scene I wanted to see in the book. And then when I saw this on film...I knew I had to write it.

If you haven't seen the film yet...GO SEE IT...also there isn't anything to different in this fic than what happens int he book...just one small thing they added that Bellatrix did too Hermione. So this is a scene between Ron/Hermione after Malfoy Manor back at Shell Cottage before they leave for the rest of the journey. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! :) 

* * *

"_What else did you take?" Bellatrix asked._

__

"Nothing. I swear I didn't take anything." Hermione pleaded, as the tears poured out of her eyes.

"You're a liar!" Bellatrix screamed. "Filthy little mudblood!"

Hermione woke with a jolt. Sitting up in her bed at Shell Cottage she pulled her sleeve up and stared at her arm, it was still swollen and red. The word **MUDBLOOD** stared up at her and the pain seared through her again.

She sighed and wiped a tear away. The sun was streaming in through the window and she knew it was late in the day. She needed to get up, but everything hurt…

She stared out the window to the hilltop where Dobby now rested. Even though she had felt weak, she knew that Harry needed her and Ron to be with him when he laid Dobby to rest. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the soft knock on the door, suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hermione?" Luna asked.

Hermione jumped and looked over at her. "Oh! Luna!"

Luna smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I'm fine…"

Luna nodded and looked down at Hermione's arm. "I'm very sorry about what happened…Bellatrix…" She looked up at Hermione. "No matter what she thinks…you're the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thank you Luna." She pulled her sleeve down over her arm again, trying not to cringe. "How are you feeling?"

Luna smiled. "Exceptionally ordinary."

Hermione laughed. "I meant…you were in the Malfoy's Cellar for awhile…you must be pretty tired."

Luna shrugged. "I'm fine. Mr. Ollivander was good company."

"How is Mr. Ollivander?" Hermione asked. "He looked very weak."

"Fleur has been taking care of him. He's asleep in the next room with Griphook." Luna said. "Bill sent me up to see if you were up to having dinner in a little bit."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not all that hungry actually."

"You should try and eat…to keep up your strength." Luna said.

Hermione nodded. "I will. Just not right now. I think I may go back to sleep actually…I'm quite tired."

Luna smiled. "Alright. I'll tell the others." She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Dobby was right…it's good to be with friends…"

Hermione smiled up at Luna. "Yes. It is."

Luna smiled and walked out of the room, pausing at the door to smile at Hermione again. When Luna was gone, Hermione lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. But every time she did, she saw Bellatrix's face, heard her voice. She sighed and sat up again, she moved pushed her legs over the edge of the bed and winced as they touched the cold ground.

She lifted her body off the bed and walked over to the window. The sky was a pale shade of orange and pink, the sun would be setting in an hour or so. She looked at the top of the hill and saw that Harry was visiting Dobbys' grave again. Her heart ached for the little elf who had so valiantly saved their lives.

She rested her head on the window pane and thought about the last few months of her life. She knew that this journey would be hard, but never this hard. When Ron left, she wanted to go with him. She felt discouraged too at their lack of success but she knew that she couldn't leave Harry. They had made a promise. Everything was different without Ron. Godric's Hollow was a disaster, but she knew that Harry had needed to see the place where he had come from…the place where this all began.

She had ever expected to see Ron again, and when he had showed up with Harry that morning…she wanted to run to him and never let him go. But her anger got the best of her.

She knew that there was something that Harry and Ron weren't telling her…about how they found the sword and destroyed the locket. She wanted to know had happened, how they had managed to do it. Ron was trying hard to get on her good side, it was hard to stay mad at him but she wanted to keep her ground. He broke her heart when she left…and she was afraid he would leave again.

She felt guilty because going to the Lovegood's had been her idea. She felt so strongly that the symbol had meant something…and in a way it did. But what? What did the Deathly Hallows have to do with their journey? Why would Dumbledore want them to know about the Hallows? She wasn't even sure she believed in them…but Harry did have an Invisibility Cloak. And that Cloak had saved them quite a few times. But an unbeatable wand? A resurrection stone? It seemed far fetched…their mission was to find Horcruxes. Not Hallows…but it had to mean something…

Everything seemed to be a mess now and she wasn't sure where to go after leaving Shell Cottage. Part of her wanted to stay here forever…to keep her friends safe but she knew that wasn't a possibility. Voldemort wasn't going anywhere as long as the remaining Horcurxes were out there. They had no other choice…

She was so distracted, by the time she had stopped day dreaming…the sun had set and the moon was hanging low in the sky. She shivered, feeling the cold seeping through the windows. She turned her back on the window, intending to crawl back into her bed. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing at the door.

"Ron." She whispered.

He stared at her for a moment. "Sorry…" He looked down, feeling ashamed. "I brought you some food…Luna said you weren't hungry but you should eat something." He said holding a plate out to her.

She sighed. "Ron…I'm really not hungry."

"Please. Just eat something…" He looked up at her. "I know I'm not your favorite person right now…but that would make me feel a little better."

Hermione sighed and walked over to him, taking the plate from him she walked over to her bed and sat down. She lifted the dinner roll to her mouth and took a bite, chewing it gently. "Happy?"

Ron smiled. "Yes."

He walked over to the vacant chair beside Hermione's bed and sat down, she looked over at him. "How's Harry?"

Ron sighed. "He's been pretty quite. He's keeping to himself…"

Hermione nodded. "I feel awful about Dobby…maybe I should have tried to do something…"

Ron shook his head. "Hermione there is nothing you could have done. It was too late…and besides…you were to weak…"

She shrugged. "I suppose."

He waited a moment. "How…how are you feeling?"

She took another bite of her dinner roll and then looked back at him. "I'm…I'm alright."

Ron stared at her. "I tried…I wanted…" He sighed. "There was no way out of the cellar…not without Dobby."

She nodded. "I know. There was nothing any of you could have done Ron." She shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Ron laughed. "Like hell you are. Bellatrix tortured you Hermione…" He leaned into her. "Why do you do have to be so damn strong all the time?"

She stared at him. "One of us has to be. Between you and Harry falling apart all the time…I have to try and hold it together."

Ron looked down blushing. "Hermione…we need to talk."

She sighed and put the plate down on the bed beside her. "Ron it's fine. I'm not mad anymore…it's fine."

He shook his head. "Would you just let me talk?" He growled at her.

She glared at him. "Don't start with me Ron."

"I've been trying to make it up to you since I got back but you're so damn stubborn!" He said.

She picked up the plate and shoved it into his arms. "You can go if you're going to act like that."

He sighed. "No. Sorry. I'm sorry…" He stared at her. "Can we just…please talk?"

She was quiet for a moment. "What could you possibly have to say to me Ron? You weren't obligated to say…just because we told Harry we would go with him…we didn't owe him anything. You didn't owe me anything…it's fine."

"It's not fine. Stop saying that. I'm a git." He said honestly. "I'm a jerk…I…" He sighed. "That damn locket…it messed with my head Hermione…it made me see things…"

She fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't get the words out, slowly he stood up and walked to the window. "It…it's like it knew everything that I feared. I mean you and Harry…you got crabby but not like me…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "It started…it started to tell me things…to feed me information that was driving me crazy."

"Ron I don't understand what you mean." She said shaking her head. "What were you seeing?"

Ron turned his back on the window and stared at Hermione. "Every move you made…it was like you were throwing yourself at Harry." He looked down. "I could see it…I could see the way you looked at him. My heart was breaking every day…I mean he's Harry Potter. He's the chosen one…and I'm…"

He couldn't seem to finish his words, he took a shaky breath and turned his back on her again. Hermione stared at the back of that fiery red head of his and she sighed. Cringing, she pulled herself up off the bed again and limped over to where he stood, she placed a hand on his back.

"Ron." She said in a soft voice. "Ron look at me…"

He stiffened at her touch, and took a moment to turn to face her. He couldn't meet her eyes but she pulled his hands into hers and he stared down at her. "Hermione…"

She sighed. "I love Harry-"

He cringed and tried to pull his hands away. "Blimey Hermione…"

She held his hands tighter. "No…let me finish."

He sighed. "I really don't need to hear this…" He said shaking his head, she could see tears begin to well up in his eyes. "Please…"

She held his hands tighter in hers. "No. Listen to me Ron."

He sighed and nodded his head curtly. "Go on…" He whispered.

"I love Harry." Ron stiffened. "Like a brother…"

Ron's eyes widened. "A brother?" He paused. "But…he's the chosen one…"

She shrugged. "So what? It's never been like that between us…he's my best friend…nothing more."

Ron was quiet, but then squeezed her hands. "Hermione…"

She stared at him, and smiled softly. "I just…I mean…" She sighed. "You and me…" She paused. "I don't know what we are…I never have…it's been…" She laughed. "We're always fighting…you drive me insane…but I still…" She bit her lip and looked down at their joined hands. "I still…"

Ron's heart was pounding hard. "Hermione what are you saying?"

She sighed and looked back up at him, just as a tear fell from her eye. "I still love you." She smiled. "And as much more than a brother…"

His eyes widened in shock. "You…you love me?"

She laughed. "Of course I do you prat."

Ron laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Bilmey Hermione!"

She cringed. "Ow…Ron..." She laughed. "Too tight…"

He pulled her away from him and stared at her horrified. "Oh…Hermione…are you ok? I'm sorry…I forgot…I…"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. Just…just a little sore still…"

He sighed. "I swear I'm going to make Bellatrix pay for what she did to you."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not worth it."

Ron stared down at her. "Not worth it?" He paused. "Hermione…I almost lost you…"

She blushed. "Ron I know you said you were upset…about what the locket was making you see…" She cleared her throat. "But…does that mean…I mean…" She bit her lip. "Do you…"

He smiled at her. "Hermione Jean Granger…I love you more than anything in this world. The moment I left you…I wanted to take it all back. I wanted to go back to the tent…but I couldn't find it…" He sighed. "Hermione…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…I'll never leave you again."

She smiled up at him. "So…you love me…" She paused. "And…and I love you…"

Ron laughed. "I guess so."

She stepped into him smiling. "Ron…"

He smiled at her, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes?"

She blushed. "Kiss me."

Ron smiled down at her and cupped her face in hands and leaned down towards her. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this…"

She laughed. "I think I do…"

Ron smiled and closed the distance between them, letting their lips meet for the first time. Both of their hearts melted and they leaned all the way into each other. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Ron moved his hands to her hips. Pulling her flush against his body.

Hermione moaned into his mouth but then cringed and pulled away. "Ouch…I'm…I'm sorry I…" She sighed. "My arm…"

Ron's face flushed and he pulled away from her. "I'm sorry…your arm…what…"

She stared up at him and looked down at her arm. "Bellatrix…" She wiped a tear away from her eye and pulled up her sleeve, revealing the word etched into her arm.

Ron's breath caught in his throat. "Hermione…"

She sighed and tried to pull her arm away from him. "It's never going to go away…I know it…Fleur put something on it but it's still just as red…" She sniffled.

Ron held her arm gently in his hands and a tear escaped his eye and fell on her arm. "I'm so sorry…"

She pulled her arm back and put her sleeve back over it and turned her back to him. "It's fine. I mean…she's right…"

Ron stared at her back. "What are you talking about?"

She took a shaky breath. "I am…a…mudb-"

Ron spun her around again staring deep into her eyes with rage filled eyes. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

She stared up at him, with terror filled eyes. "Ron let go…" She begged.

He sighed and let go of her arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…but you just…you're not…" He shook his head. "That word…I don't ever want to hear you utter it again do you understand? It doesn't matter to me who you are or where you come from…you're the smarted witch I know. You're everything…it doesn't matter that your parents are muggles…all this pure blood talk." He shook his head. "It just doesn't matter…"

She sighed and looked down at her arm. "But I'm going to see that…everyday…"

Ron took her arm in his hands again and pulled the sleeve up gently. He stared at her as he lifted her arm to his face and left a gentle kiss on her arm. "It doesn't matter. You're still the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

She had expected it to sting when his lips touched the cuts on her arm but it felt warm and wonderful. She didn't even try and wipe the tears away as they fell freely. She leaned up again and touched her lips with his. They melted into the kiss and into each other.

After a few moments, Hermione pulled away from Ron and leaned her forehead against his. "I don't want to be alone tonight…"

Ron smiled at her. "I'll stay."

She shook her head. "No I don't think you understand…"

Ron leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I usually don't understand much of what you say but it's ok…I'm used to it now."

Hermione giggled and held his face in her hands. "Ron…Ron look at me…"

He smiled and looked deep into her eyes. "What is it my love?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight…I want to be with you." She said softly. "I mean really with you…"

Ron stared at her for a moment, trying to let her words sink in and make sure he knew what she was saying. His heart was telling him to take her in his arms and never let her go. But his head was saying that this wasn't the moment…that she had just been tortured and she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Hermione…" He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Hermione…we can't…"

She stared up at him, cocking her head to the side. "Why not?"

"Well you're too weak right now." He laughed. "I mean don't get me wrong…I want too…I do…I…" He paused. "But this isn't the right time…you're just upset and there is a lot going on…"

She held his hands in hers. "Ron…that's why I want to be with you." She paused. "I don't know what's going to happen when we leave Shell Cottage…there are no guarantees anymore…" She kissed him gently. "I love you. And I don't want to die not knowing what it's like to be with the man I love."

"You're not going to die." He said sternly. "I won't let that happen."

She shook her head. "Ron…not even you can promise that…this is a whole lot bigger than anything we've ever been involved in. Voldemort is growing stronger…the world isn't the same place as it was when we were at Hogwarts. Please…"

He stared at her. "You're sure?"

She smiled. "I'm not sure of anything in the world anymore Ron…but this…us…now that I know how you feel about me…I'm sure about this and only this."

Ron stared down at her for a moment and then walked over and shut the door to her room. He walked back over to her and took her hands, leading her over to the bed. They turned and faced each other, Ron was afraid to move and even though she was scared too she needed to feel something real.

Stepping closer to him, she put her hands on his hips and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him with all the passion inside of her. She slid her hands up underneath his shirt and felt his warm skin against her cold hands for the first time. Ron shuddered at her touch as she slowly pulled his shirt up over his chest.

He pulled away from her so that she could pull it over his head. She dropped his shirt down on the floor beside them and then looked up at his arm, she gently traced the scars left from where he was splinched.

"I'm sorry Ron…" She whispered. "It was my fault…"

He held her hand against his arm and shook his head. "No. It wasn't. You were brilliant Hermione…you always are."

She smiled up at him with tear filled eyes. "Touch me Ron."

He leaned forward and captured his lips against his again and then began to push her shirt up. He tried to be gentle, afraid to cause her anymore pain that he knew she was already in. The scars on her own body revealed themselves to him and she sighed and he knew she needed reassurance.

He lifted the shirt over her head and leaned his lips up against her ear. "You're beautiful."

She shivered at his words and leaned into him, placing her lips against his neck tasting his sweet skin for the first time. He reached his arms behind her back and unclasped her bra slowly. She pulled back from him and let the straps slide down her arms, blushing she looked up at Ron, she never felt so exposed in her life.

"Hermione…" He whispered, taking her body in for the first time.

She licked her lips and reached for the button on his jeans. With shaky hands, she un zipped them and pulled at them. He smiled and pushed them down his legs and stepped out of them. He wasn't wearing any boxers and she couldn't help but stare…never having seen a man naked before she was curious.

Ron smirked to himself and interrupted her gaze by leaning into kiss her passionately again. She forgot about what she had been doing and leaned into his kiss again, getting lost in him. He placed his hands on hips and pulled her against him again. Slowly, he picked her up with ease and laid her down on the bed, he leaned over her and reached for her pants, pulling them down her long beautiful legs.

She shivered as his hands traced her legs and reached for her underwear, pulling it down over her hips. Ron lay down over her, holding himself up so as not to put his whole weight on her.

Hermione wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him for a kiss. He held himself up with one arm and slid his hand down the side of her body, holding her hip. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his hands slid up her stomach and cupped her breast. He placed kisses all along her face, kissing her eyelids and nose, her cheeks and chin and then back to her lips.

He smiled down at her. "I love you so much."

She kissed him gently. "I love you too Ron. I always have."

He cupped her face in his hands. "You're sure about this? It's not to late to change your mind…"

She smiled at him. "Ron…if this all ends tomorrow…I want to know that you were the one man I was ever with."

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again, he positioned himself at her entrance and stared into her eyes once more. She just smiled at him, as she caressed his cheek.

He guided himself inside of her for the first time and her breath caught in her throat. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut trying to get past the pain of this new feeling. Ron stopped and kissed away her tears, he let her get used to his size and then began to move inside of her.

She grabbed his shoulders and he winced as his scars seared in pain, but he didn't care. She arched her back into him and moaned as their chests met.

"Hermione…" He moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

She sighed in his ear. "Don't stop…Don't stop Ron…"

The pain was beginning to subside and she was starting to enjoy it. She had never felt so complete in her life…

"Beautiful." He said kissing along her neck and collarbone. "So beautiful…"

Her nails dug into his back as she moaned his name. "Oh Ron…"

He pulled her arm up to his lips, kissing the scars Bellatrix left her slowly. She whimpered at his actions and pushed at his hips. He pulled back to stare at her with curious eyes and she just smiled and rolled them both over. When Ron was on his back she slid back onto him and let the feel of him engulf her again.

"Ron…" She whispered as she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

He squeezed her hips as she bounced on top of him, letting all doubts of the pain escape her. He cupped her breasts in his hands and she moaned into his mouth. The way they moved together was like they had done this a million times before. It was perfection. It was pure love and they fit just right.

Ron rolled them over again as he felt his climax reaching. He kissed her with all the passion he had in him and reached down to touch her where their bodies met. He wanted her to feel as good as he did, he wanted to make this perfect. Hermione was right…there was no guarantees anymore and this may their only time together. He wanted her to feel the love he had for her.

Hermione cried out in pleasure at his actions. "Oh Ron!"

"Cum with me…" He whispered in her ear. "I love you…"

She inhaled deeply and arched into him. "I love you Ron."

He kissed her as he spilled into her, feeling her walls tighten around him, they let go together. Panting and moaning they kissed once more and then stared into each others eyes. Ron laughed happily and Hermione smiled up at him.

"Hi…" She whispered.

Ron kissed her gently. "Hi."

She caressed his face. "That was…"

He nodded his head. "Yeah…amazing…it was amazing…"

She nodded her head. "The perfect moment."

He kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

She nuzzled the side of his face and nibbled at his ear. "I've never been better…"

He slid out of her and kissed her lips again before laying down beside her. He put his arm out so she could snuggle into him resting her head on his chest. He pulled the blanket up over them and kissed the top of her head.

"I know that what you said is true…there are no guarantees anymore." He paused and ran his hands through her hair. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you…that's a promise."

She rubbed her hands on his chest and smiled up at him. "Ron…"

He cupped her face in his hands. "I don't know what's going to happen…I don't know where we go from here…but as long as you're there it's going to be okay. I'm not going to leave again…I'm in this until the end no matter what happens. But you're the most important thing to me Hermione…I'll do anything to save you."

She leaned up and kissed him. "I know."

He kissed her back. "Are you scared?"

Hermione sighed and rested her head on his chest again. "I would be lying if I said no." She paused and rubbed his stomach with her small hands. "I'm worried about Harry…his connection with Voldemort…there seems to be something we're missing."

"I know what you mean. Now with Lovegood telling us about the Hallows…he seems interested in that. Do you reckon that's what Voldemort has been searching for? The Elder Wand?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and thought for a moment. "It could be…it sounds like something Voldemort would be after…the ultimate wand…that is if they are real."

"Do you think the Hallows exist then?" Ron asked.

Hermione moved and held her head up, resting her chin on her elbow. "I'm not sure…"

"Harry does have an invisibility cloak. It's unlike any I've ever heard of…it's completely impenetrable." Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "I know. But still…we've had a hard enough time trying to find these Horcruxes. We can't waste anymore time now trying to find Hallows…"

Ron nodded. "I know…but it seems Harry has been thinking about it since we've been here."

Hermione sighed and rolled onto her back. "I've been thinking…Bellatrix was terrified when she thought we broke into her vault." She lifted her arm up and looked at the word there shining in the moonlight. "Do you think Voldemort had her put one of his Horcruxes in there? She is one of his most faithful servants."

Ron reached for her arm and kissed it again. "I was thinking that as well. I think you're right…if not a Horcrux…something important is in there."

Hermione sighed. "But breaking into Gringots…that is impossible."

Ron sighed and rolled over ontop of her, holding himself up to not lean his weight on her. "We do have an advantage though…"

She stared up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Griphook." Ron said smirking.

Hermione smiled at him. "You're brilliant!"

He laughed and kissed her gently. "Always the tone of surprise…"

She smiled and kissed him again. "No matter what happens now…I know that it will be ok because I'm with you."

Ron kissed her cheek gently. "It's like you said…we're in this together…"

Hermione leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. Nobody knew what tomorrow would bring…but for now…they were together and that was all she needed to know.

Whether they needed Horcruxes or Hallows or maybe even both…all that mattered was that right now she was in Ron's arms. She could be safe…even if just for a little while…

* * *

**So what did you thinkkkk? Let me know...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) Wish I could go see Deathly Hallows again...Rupert and Emma were AMAZING. **


End file.
